


im never (always) surprised by you

by QueenTrashelot



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baz is already a vampire, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Werewolf Simon, Werewolf!Simon, its kind of a mess, the old families are cool with vampires bc werewolves are dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrashelot/pseuds/QueenTrashelot
Summary: Baz Pitch is a vampire in which he is revolted by the doings of the average werewolf. Simon Snow is a werewolf in which he is as dense and messy as a stereotypical werewolf.Despite these contradictory facts, Baz finds himself in love with the world’s greatest mage and werewolf, and Simon? Let’s just say Simon has a little obsession with a plotting vampire.





	1. Werewolves and Vampires; a never ending duel

7TH YEAR

BAZ  
Crowley, it never fails to surprise me how they allow werewolves into Watford, but not vampires. Werewolves were messy, hairy, thick headed, and irrevocably handsome. My roommate, Simon Snow, was about as werewolf as you could get. From the thick curls, to the mundane blue eyes, to the howling at the full moon every month and annoying me to death. Still, the fact stands that the mess of a beast still has captured me, a vampire. Not only is he a werewolf, which makes matters worse, he’s the mage’s heir, the greatest mage to ever grace this hellfire of an earth. Naturally all that power makes his senses crazy enhanced. The first time I came back from the catacombs he shot up and smelled the fresh blood on me. Ever since that mishap, he’s been trying to prove my vampirism to the entirety of Watford- with no avail.  
I glance over at Simon’s bed, it’s late but he’s up, scribbling on some forgotten homework. I need to go to the catacombs again; however, Simon’s late realization was pushing me to the edge. I have no clue how long he’ll stay up, and I don’t know what’s worse. Should I take the risk, or should I be pushed further into starvation? I swiftly stand, not taking the ladder and deciding that it’s better to be safe than sorry.  
SIMON  
It’s 11:30 before I realize that Baz has left, probably to plot or hunt in the catacombs. He’s always doing that, and thinks I don’t know, I could trace his scent for miles. Following him around for the entirety of 5th year let me memorize his scent to the fullest. It’s an overpowering smell to sensitive senses. He smells like sharp cedar and bergamot, and no matter what he does, body odor or not, it never fades away. His scent fits his aesthetic perfectly, especially when his hair falls out of being gelled back. I like it better loose and when his window’s peak is more apparent.  
The next morning is a beast trying to get up, but I notice a new blood smell, the same blood smell that returns every night or so. I know it’s Baz, the muted but still sweet smell radiates from him, which is nothing new I suppose. It doesn’t bother me as much as it should, to have a vampire roommate. Perhaps it’s the fact that I only ever smell rat blood on him, and the occasional merwolf blood. I groggily get ready and go downstairs. Perhaps staying up until 2am doing homework was not the brightest idea I’ve had.  
Penny’s waiting for me in the dining hall with a stack of cherry scones. I can already tell she’s cast ‘Some Like it Hot’ on it, indicating that I’m later than usual. She nods in my direction.  
“You’re late, Simon,” She tells me.  
“I know, I forgot about my elocution homework and stayed up trying to finish it,” I sit down next to her.  
“Idi-“ She doesn’t get to finish. The humdrum’s henchmen make an entrance, and Penny and I are whisked away in a fight.

8TH YEAR

SIMON  
Baz isn’t here, and it irks me. The lingering smell of his scent is fading away and I’m going absolutely insane about it. I’m lying in bed, but I’m not sleeping. I haven’t been for weeks, not when I know Baz is out there, plotting. I roll over to look at Baz’s empty bed, fighting the urge to take his blanket and indulge myself in his scent. It doesn’t matter, I can smell his left over scent from here. Wait... wait... scents. I shoot up after my epiphany. I can find Baz by following his scent, I can find Baz. I have no idea how it took me this long to figure this out.  
I’m anxiously waiting for morning to tell Penny about my plan.  
“Merlin’s beard,” she mutters when she sees me, sometimes she forgets I can hear things most people can’t. Once, in 5th year, someone thought it was a bright idea to bring a dog whistle to school. Needless to say, it was detrimental to my hearing, I was yelling at Penny the entire day to be able to hear myself.  
“I know,” I sigh. “I didn’t sleep last night.”  
“Why?” As soon as she says that, I sit up straighter.  
“I’ve got a plan to track down a plotting vampire,” she looks at me like I’m crazy.  
“First of all, you have no proof that he’s a vampire, second, what the hell are you thinking Simon?”  
“It’s driving me mental not knowing where he is! It’s dangerous if he’s out there plotting!”  
“You’re paranoid,” Penny crosses her arms.  
“About the future of magic and the mage!” Somehow, it feels like I’m losing this battle.  
“How’re you going to even find him,” she puffs.  
“I’m going to follow his scent,” I say with returning confidence.  
“Alright then,” she pauses,”’ you’re definitely going to do this?” I nod. “Then I’m going with you.”  
I nearly melt from relief.


	2. Vampires and Werewolves: can they coexist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon’s so close yet so far, because pitches don’t owe favors

**BAZ**

   I don’t know how long exactly I’ve been in here, but I know it’s been more than a few hours, or days even. Holding onto Snow’s mental image was what kept me holding on, but I would never tell him that. He’d most likely have a field day with that information, use it against me to defeat me. At least I’d go out with a bang.

   I know Simon Snow has good senses, that’s why I’ve been trying to excrete my scent in every way imaginable. Aleister Crowley, it’s humiliating, but it’s my best bet to escape. I am lucky though, to have been able to figure out a plan that quickly. Chances are, it was induced so quickly because I’m always thinking of the numpty. Now that he’s on my mind (again), I don’t think I’ve ever seen Snow as a wolf. I wonder if he’ll still have the same eyes, or if he’ll have golden brown fur just like his hair. I wonder if he’ll tear me apart in that form to kill me. One can hope.

**SIMON**

   I contemplated telling the mage, but Penny shot down that idea. ‘Simon,’ she’d said, ‘do you _honestly_ think the mage would let you go off like that?’ Sometimes I hated Penny being right;however, I hated Baz missing more. He could be plotting anywhere, or dead (more dead? How do vampires work?)

   At 5pm, we left. We said we were hunting the humdrum, no one would stop us, as sad as that is. Penny wanted to wait until our next holiday, but I refused. I told her that was too much time, Baz could plot a revolution in just a few weeks. Morgana, he’s smart enough to. Penny disagrees with that fact, but I think she’s just jealous.

   “Are you sure you aren’t doing this to get over Agatha?” I nod. To be truthful, I hadn’t even thought of Agatha in days, wasn’t I supposed to be heartbroken? I add that to my mental list of things not to think about.

   I pick up his scent around the club, where it’s strongest. Looking around for clues is Penny, but I doubt she’ll find anything after a couple of months. A crude “What’re you doing here?” snaps me out of my investigation. It’s Baz’s aunt, Fiona.

  “What’s it to you?” Penny said to always ask a question to a question. She looks at me with pride, I think I did her proud.

  “Are you trying to find Baz?” She questions, Crowley is she quick, just like Baz. I stiffen, and she growls.

  “Just leave it, Chosen One, he’s with the Old Families right now.” I squinted, sensing the change in her scent- she was lying, she was just as worried for Baz as I was.

   “I’m not buying that. I know he’s missing, I can smell it on you.” I’m not going to fight Baz’s bitch aunt Fiona, she has too much control over her magic for that.

“Fuck off, Chosen One.”

“Yeah, I’m the Chosen One, I can  find your nephew, see? I’m a wolf, y’know? I followed his scent here and I’m sure I can use a powerful finding spell to get him,” I then added a muttered “I think.”

“Pitches don’t owe favors, Snow,” she bit out my last name with venom. I huffed, my magic pulling off my skin. I’ve been told when I’m like this, the atmosphere gets sticky, hard to breathe in, hard to concentrate. Penny taps my shoulder.

   “Simon, lets go.”

   “But Penelope-“ I strangle out, exasperated, but all she does is shake her head. I know I’ve lost, but I haven’t given up, I can’t. It’s a danger to have someone plotting so extremely that they even disappear from their family. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IM SORRY THIS IS SO?? LATE??? MAJOR writers block n i didn’t know where to go  
> but i know now  
> YALL MIGHT ACTUALLY BE SEEIN SOME UPDATES SOON!!!  
> also sorry for any ooc moments, feel free to correct me!!


	3. Vampires and Werewolves: can they coexist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jajsjsjsjs

i accidentally double posted the second chapter so just like,,, ignore this until i post an actual chapter lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw 🤠  
> a little ooc at some parts and i apologize for that.  
> i hope that the little amount of ppl who read this, like this. :,) thanks for making it to the end lol  
> i’m REALLY sorry it isn’t longer, but if i kept going it wouldn’t make sense, the further i get into the story i PROMISE to make longer chapters.


End file.
